A document assembly system assembles documents such as books, magazines and newspapers. In the course of assembling a set of documents on the document assembly system, it is useful to monitor proper assembly and quality of the documents being assembled.
A typical non-demographic controlled system assembles a set of substantially identical documents. Such a system is monitored by sampling one or more documents from the assembled set of substantially identical documents, usually at fixed intervals of time. Since all assembled documents are substantially identical, such a technique normally monitors a non-demographic controlled system in a sufficient manner.
By comparison, a demographic controlled system assemblies different types of custom documents in specified combinations, quantities, and sequences. Accordingly such a system is not necessarily monitored in a sufficient manner by previous techniques that merely sample one or more documents from the assembled set of different custom documents. Such previous techniques fail to ensure that a particular type of document in a set of custom documents is sampled at a sufficient frequency. Moreover, such sampling is undesirable because it disrupts proper assembly and mailing of a set of custom documents according to the specified combinations quantities, and sequences.
Thus, a need has arisen for a method and system for monitoring a document assembly system, in which a demographic controlled system is monitored in a sufficient manner. Also, a need has arisen for a method and system for monitoring a document assembly system, in which a particular type of document in a set of custom documents is sampled at a sufficient frequency. Further, a need has arisen for a method and system for monitoring a document assembly system, in which a particular type of document in a set of custom documents is sampled without disrupting proper assembly and mailing of the set.